


Lonely Lust

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo week, Butt Plugs, Everyone plz love Asmodeus, Masturbation, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: For Asmo week.What happens when you kiss all the brothers but Asmodeus
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Lonely Lust

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr its Asmo week since Solmare hasn't been letting us love this perfectly good lusty boy the whole fandom will.
> 
> I posted it a day early because I'm eager.... 
> 
> I hope our Lusty Lord of Devildom appreciates my humble offering

Asmodeus was a proud demon. A handsome specimen… well, as handsome as he could get as a demon. He never felt like he could live up to his old angel self no matter how much creams, lotions, and makeup he used. He felt like he took it all for granted. He can never be the jewel that he used to be. Didn't stop him from trying.

Of course, he still managed to be popular in circles of other demons. Fallen angels tend to be a lot more attractive than natural-born demons, way lower chance of deformities in true forms. Being the life of the party and getting tons of praise made up for his constant self-criticism on his appearance. But… only so much.

He'd often ask his brothers how he looked. For some reason hearing them say it made him feel better. Satan would quote some poetry. Lucifer would give his honest opinion and Beel would always say he smelled good enough to eat. Leviathan, however, growled about how it wasn't fair he looks better. It got to the point where fishing for compliments from his brothers got the third born to attack out of a fit of envy and it had to stop.

It took a lot of fading cream to get rid of the scar.

Things changed when the exchange program opened up. Asmodeus was, of course, excited to hear about Solomon getting accepted for the program but was even more excited to hear about you. I mean… you got to stay in the house of Lamentation and of course with your human body needing so much work and upkeep you would have to appreciate all the upkeep he does for his own and if that didn’t work a brief look into his eyes should do the trick.

His charm spell didn't work on you. Fine whatever no big deal. He will just have to persuade you. Can’t be that hard... Can it?

It was… it didn’t matter what he tried he just couldn't seem to get your attention. He offered "activities" with you that other demons would kill to have the chance at. He worked so hard trying to keep that bubbly personality and making sure you knew he was ready and willing whenever you were. He can work with the dense. He can seduce prudes. If anyone was going to win you it would be him.

Or… so he thought.

He saw you kiss Mammon. You held Levi's hand a few times and gave him hugs to greet him. You went with Satan on bookstore dates. You went with the twins to raid every restaurant in a 10-mile radius of the house of Lamentation. 

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Asmodeus has this power. He can tell when lust is running high in a human. He decided he will bide his time and strike when you are heated. He will get you when you will need him most. 

Finally, the night came. 

Your arousal according to Asmodeus was high enough. You must be masturbating. He can tell every time that you do but this time it had a tinge of a desire for a partner. Of course, it does. His idiot brothers would never manage to make a move. Especially not with Lucifer guarding you as if you were a steak surrounded by a pack of wolves. Asmodeus is a different kind of wolf. You will want him to devour you when he is finished.

Your door was open a crack. Lord Diavolo… the amount of arousal wafting off of you was gonna make him drool. He peaked in hoping to see you pawing at your sex desperately trying to find release to no avail, body aching for a partner that just wouldn't make a move. 

But he didn’t find that.

He found Lucifer himself in your room with you. His hands expertly working you. You moaned loudly for him. You pleaded for him to take you. You bucked into his hand so needfully. He was toying with you currently but Asmodeus knew Lucifer will take amazing care of you.

In fact, you may not even remember he exists after tonight.

Asmodeus returns to his room. The door closed behind him as he sighed with defeat. He is happy for Lucifer. He really is. He can't remember a time when the eldest seemed to enjoy himself that much. Of course, Asmodeus can please you better. Way better.

A snap of his fingers and his clothes disappeared. He sighed at his half-erect member knowing it is that way over you. Smelling all that arousal sensing your lust has managed to make the slightly desensitized Asmodeus a little excited. Maybe it was different because it was over a human he couldn't win. 

Losing to Lucifer wasn't going to stop Asmodeus from coming tonight. However, masturbating was never as much fun as sex. Asmo opened his drawer of sex toys and tried to select a toy. Many of such toys could easily be recognizable from the human world. The rest appealed to demon fetishes. He sighed. Normally he looks forward to this part of his nightly routine but he is incredibly let down since he was hoping if any of these toys would be used that would be used with you. He selected an enchanted buttplug and some lube and decided that he just wasn’t in the mood for anything more.

After the plug was inserted and activated it will not stop or come out unless certain circumstances are met. Asmodeus doesn’t remember if the seal would be broken with the amount of time he cums or will simply wear off with time. He could use the constant teasing right now. He stroked his length casting a few hexes on himself to make himself more sensitive, easier to arouse, and when he finally reaches completion to orgasm harder. 

He tried to ignore your arousal but it was hard. A human deep in his sin is almost irresistible. He unconsciously gripped himself tight, white knocking his member. He gasped in a combination of pain and pleasure. Too tight. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and refocused himself on his own pleasure. The nightlock scented lube on his nightstand called to him. He poured some on his member and stroked the slime covered length. Much better.

Sad maturbatiin didnt suit him but he promised himself he would never let anyone see that unfabulous side of himself. That side that ached for you. The side that wanted you to notice only him. The side that wishes for you to want him as much as he wanted you. He came several times that night into his hand. All to thoughts of you. 

Maybe… one day he will finally persuade you to make love with him. 

Asmo will wait for you. He has forever.

But you don't….


End file.
